


Us Against The Wind

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [18]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthem Era, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Lazy Sex, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Mornings, Orgasm, Riding, Sleepy Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor and his wife Bella have some alone time without their kids. Alone time in which Bella questions Taylor on his regrets and in which they show each other just how much they mean to the other.





	Us Against The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Morning lazy sex

Arabella stifled a groan as she awoke to sunlight coming in through the window in the room where she was sleeping.

Her eyes opened slowly as she blinked a few times to realize where she was and why this room didn't look familiar to her at all.

She was asleep in a hotel bed, she and Taylor having left Tulsa for a getaway to California for their nine year wedding anniversary. A trip just for them, and not their three kids, which was rare because it always seemed like their kids were with them no matter where they went.

It had been this way since before they even got married as she had gotten pregnant with Izzy while she was still dating Taylor. Opting not to marry him until after Izzy had been born, they had gotten married when Izzy had been four months old. Since then it always just seemed there was a baby with them everywhere they went.

Especially when she had fallen pregnant with their son Parker not long after marriage. Bella wished that they had maybe put more time between Izzy and Parker.

At least they had learned their lesson and waited between Parker and Jackson. Sweet Jackson was four and probably the easiest child Bella had raised, at least compared to Parker and Izzy. Not that either had been hard children, but she had just learned after two so close together how to handle babies.

Even if having three children felt like it put a damper on her marriage, there was no way she'd trade Isabella Kate, Parker Jordan or Jackson Noah for anything.

"You're awake," Taylor mumbled, his voice still a bit hoarse from sleep, but his words made Bella turn to look at him. Seeing him open his eyes slowly.

"You a psychic now?" Bella asked Taylor clearly amused that he knew she was awake.

Laughing Taylor shook his head, "No, I just felt you moving and it woke me up," he teased which made Bella blush slightly. "Though you stayed silent long enough that I thought you might be trying to go back to sleep."

"I mean that sounds appealing," Bella told him with a smile. "But I was just thinking. Got lost in my head I guess."

"Thinking this early in the morning. That's never good for you Arabella," Taylor spoke as he kept his teasing tone.

Though there was a look in his eye that looked almost serious even if he was teasing her. Which meant he wanted her to talk about whatever she had been thinking about.

It was just something she could tell about her husband. After all these years she could read him like the back of her hand.

"D...do you regret how things worked out for us?" Bella asked tentatively like she was scared to broach the subject. "I don't mean marrying me but I mean having a baby first and then immediately having our next child not long after. Do you just ever wish we had time for just us?"

Taylor sighed at that as he reached out, pulling Bella into him. "Do you regret it Bella?" he asked her curiously his blue eyes feeling like they were boring into her. "Because honestly I don't regret it. I feel like if we never had Izzy we wouldn't even be together right now. I'd probably be back with Riley and be her husband right now. Raising a family with her," he revealed as he mentioned his ex-fiancee.A woman he had recently broken up with when Bella first met him. 

It was one reason why his fans at the time labeled her a rebound or even read the situation all wrong. They believed Bella had broken them up when she had done no such thing.

"But you didn't love Riley," Bella reminded him knowing he had told her that much.

He always assured her she hadn't ruined anything or messed up anything because he didn't love Riley. That there had been no chance of him going back to her but now here he was saying he probably would have.

Which confused Bella just a bit if she were honest.

"I didn't, but she was safe Bells," Taylor shrugged as he kept his gaze on her. "So even though I didn't love her I'd probably have gone back to her which wouldn't have been fair to her. She wouldn't have been truly happy so I'm glad you came along and I'm glad things happened for us like they did. But if you regret things it's okay to admit it."

Bella shook her head, "I don't regret things per say. I just sometimes wish we’d gotten more time alone like this without kids because it always feels like our kids are there. Like they put a strain on us."

"Oh they do," Taylor admitted and him admitting it surprised Bella. "But we're still here trying. Unless this is your way of telling me you want a divorce. I mean it would be very you, choosing to do it on our anniversary trip."

Shaking her head again Bella gave Taylor a tiny smile, "No," she told him before leaning in to kiss him. "This isn't me saying I want a divorce because, like it or not, you are stuck with me until the end baby."

"Wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else Bells," Taylor sighed content like before pulling her in for another kiss.

This kiss full of a lot more passion than Bella thought possible for him this early in the morning especially without coffee in his bloodstream.

Bella didn't dare pull away to question him on it. Instead she kissed him back with just as much passion, letting out a small moan when he maneuvered her to where she was on top of him.

Only then did she move away as she looked down at him, "You're hard," she told him plainly having felt his erection against her the moment she was on top of him.

"I know, shocking right," Taylor teased again as he looked up at her. "I can still get hard in my thirties. Must mean I really really want my wife."

"Shut up," Bella muttered playfully as she leaned down to peck his lips. "I just mean it's early and you haven't had your coffee. I'm surprised you can even get an erection when you can hardly do anything else without that damn coffee you love so much."

Letting out a chuckle Taylor pulled her down into another kiss, "I should be offended by that," he muttered in between kisses as his hand slid under the silk nightgown she was wearing. "But I'm not because you're really sexy in the morning and I really want to have sex with you right now."

"So you'll be offended later?" Bella asked him as she parted from the kiss long enough to reach down and push her nightgown off.

Leaving her on top of him in just her panties.

Taylor smirked as they locked eyes, "Maybe. Depends on how good you make me feel right now," he told her his voice going lower which made Bella shiver.

She leaned down to kiss him again, and this time as they kissed they finished removing what clothing they had left on. Him removing her panties and her taking off his boxers.

A moan came out of Bella's mouth as she slowly began to rub against his hard cock. It was her teasing him with what she knew he wanted, being inside of her pussy.

It was mean she knew but what was life without a tiny bit of teasing?

"Bells," Taylor whimpered out into the kiss. Making Bella smirk against his lips.

"Yes?" Bella questioned as she moved away to look down at him. Batting her eyelashes like she was innocent when both of them knew she wasn't.

She was far from innocent.

Taylor's eyes grew darker as he took her in again making Bella shiver. "Fuck me and stop teasing me," he told her sounding stern.

Stern enough that Bella knew to obey him so she did. Reaching out for his hard cock, she stroked some as she aligned it with her wet opening.

Her head falling back when she soon sank down on him, having a moment where she did contemplate teasing him a bit longer and not moving. She knew better than that. Knew it wouldn't be good so she didn't, instead she started to move on him.

A loud moan came out from Taylor and Bella smirked. Knowing that at this rate she could make Taylor feel really damn good.

Even if she was moving slowly not wanting to put much effort in it yet this morning. She'd save the real effort for tonight when they had sex after the dinner Taylor planned to take her to at some fancy restaurant.

This morning she'd just be lazy which it seemed Taylor didn't mind because when he began to move with her, his movements were just as lazy as her own.

Neither of them seemed to care that they were half assing it when it came to the sex. Bella figuring that maybe it was just something that came with being together so long because nowhere in the early days would they have done this. Back then they would have put in more effort.

Especially just to get an orgasm.

Now though it wasn't about orgasms or how fast they could get them. It was just about being with each other. Having each other in ways no one else could have them.

His fans couldn't get him like this...Riley would never get him like this again. None of her ex-boyfriends or even ex-girlfriends could have her like this either again.

She was only Taylor's forever.

"I love you Bells," Taylor muttered out between moans his words bringing Bella out of her own head.

A smile played on her lips as she looked down at him.

"I love you too Taylor," Bella told him before kissing him again. She kept her slow movements even as she felt her orgasm beginning to build.

Her walls eventually closed in around his cock. Her teeth grazing his bottom lip as she kissed him harder, she rode out her orgasm feeling him shuddering beneath her, knowing he too had come.

It was the best way to start the morning really in her mind.

Maybe he wouldn't need his coffee today after all. He had her vagina. That could be enough to get him going at least for today. She knew he'd never fully give up the damn drink.

Just like she knew they wouldn't get many mornings like this where they had time to have sex and just be. Especially not when they got back home to their three children who kept them on their toes and constantly going.


End file.
